Force-limiting absorbers or energy management devices or energy-dissipating structures are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,023 discloses a force-limiting energy absorber, which comprises a series of stretch members lying one behind the other in the direction of the tensile stress.
U.S. Pat. No. B1-6,267,314 discloses a force-limiting energy absorber, which comprises a torsion rod.
EP-A1-0 715 997 discloses a force-limiting energy absorber which comprises a strap with a series of deflectable beams.